


sister winchester

by heyitsashley_supernatural_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsashley_supernatural_lover/pseuds/heyitsashley_supernatural_lover
Summary: This is the sequel to my  other story, meeting the winchesters. If you haven't read it I would suggest that you do before reading this.So this starts out with you waking up from your talk with death.





	1. Death says Hello

The fist thing you notice is how hot it is. then you notice how hard it is to breath.  You open your eyes to see you're in a bag. You try to move but you can't. It starts to become warmer and warmer. You can barely breath, and your lungs burn. You breath in through your nose.  **SMOKE!!!!** You're on fire!! You wriggle around trying to get free.

"What the hell?" You hear.

You feel the bag moving and the fire is gone. The bag is put down, and a zipper is pulled down giving you a view of the world outside your bag. You look up at the faces of your brothers. Sam opens the rest of the bag, which you now realize is a body bag.

 

You take a shaky breath. "Death says hi." You say, And then everything goes black.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. You were dead for two days

You wake to find yourself in a large bed. Without opening your eyes your eyes, try to figure out where you are.

"Dean, I'm sure. it really is her." said a low voice.

"oh like you were sure she was dead." said Dean.

"I don't understand how but she was. " said the low voice.

"People don't just come back from the dead so what happened?" asked Dean

"I don't know but she is awake so why don't you ask her."

well cat was out of the bag so you opened your eyes and sat up. Dean and the trenchcoated man from before were standing at the foot of the bed. looking around you realized you were in a motel room. Dean and the trenchcoated man, who you think is called castiel turn to look at you.

"Hey-" you started but then water was splashed in your face. "What was  that for?" you ask

"Had to make sure you're not a demon." replies Dean. " here hold this." he gives you silver.

After you held the silver for a few minutes without burning Dean seemed satisfied. He took it back and sat down on your bed.

"So how ya feeling?" he asks.

"Good. considering I woke up in a fire." you answer

"Sorry about that we thought you were dead thanks to cas."

"She was dead." said Cas.

"People aren't dead one moment and alive the next." Dean replied

"I told you I don't know how she did it." Cas said.

"If you both stop fighting I'll tell you what happened." you say. Just then the door opened and in walked Sam.

"I grabbed an extra burger in case (Y/n) wakes up," Sam said without looking in your direction.

"Hey Sam," you say.

He looks up surprised. Upon seeing you sitting up he drops the bags of food on the ground and rushes over to you.

"I can't believe you're alive." He says giving you a hug.

"Yeah me either" you reply.

"So you wanna tell us how?" Asked Dean. " You were dead for two days before we tried to burn your body."

"I don't remember much." You say. "But what I do remember is I spoke to death."

"And what did he have to say?" Asked Castiel

"Something about Sam and Dean saving the world and needing me to accomplish that" you say. " Now being dead for two days really makes a girl hungry."


	3. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain your witch powers

After you ate you told them what happened.

"I don't weekly remember exactly what happened but  I was talking to this guy who claimed to be Death. he said something about God needing me to help with his plan for you two." You say.

"So want to tell us about the whole witch thing?" Asked Dean.

"A few months after my mom died I met Gothel. She taught me that I was special. That by saying something in Latin I could make it happen." You say.

"All you have to do is speak in Latin. Wow sounds pretty easy.' says Dean.

"Well actually very few people are like that. Lots of things have to happen for it to be that easy. First you have to have an ancestor who practiced witchcraft, second you had to have either a very bright or very dark soul. And last you had to have witnessed a devastating event." You say. " Apparently I fit the part."

"So what happened after you met Gothel?" Asked Sam.

"Well I became her star student and we were great friends. Then she started killing people. I told her to stop. We fought, I barely escaped with my life." You say.

The boys sat there for a few minutes not knowing what to say. 

"So what do we do now?" You ask breaking the silence.

"Well there's a hunt looks like vampires in Pennsylvania if your up for it." Says Sam.

"When do we leave? " You reply


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know this is a (extremely) small chapter but I can't think of anything to write.

The vampire hunt had gone smoothly. No one got any major injuries, though Dean had needed a few stitched on his leg after a floorboard gave way on the second floor. He got a leg stuck in the floor and you'd be lying if you said you hadn't laughed.

Dean had gone out to some bar leaving you and sam alone at the motel. Sam sat at the table, on his laptop, probably looking for another hunt, while you channel surfed looking for something to watch.

"Does he go out to  a bar after every hunt?" You ask.

"Pretty much," replies Sam. "He likes going out to bars and picking up girls."

"What and you don't?" You ask.

"No I'm really not into that kind of thing." He answers.

"Oh. So what do you do after hunts?" You ask.

"Look for another hunt usually."

"Is hunting all you guys do? Don't you guys ever have fun?"

"Well sometimes we have fun during a hunt like this one time we kept pranking each other," he replies.

"oh that sounds fun," you say.

Sam shuts his laptop and turns toward you. " yeah this one time i glued his hand to bottle."

"really?"

The two of you talked for awhile after that. Sam told you all about different pranks he and dean had pulled on each other. Eventually the two of you decided to pull a prank on Dean. 

 

 

 


End file.
